


Horrific Beetle Sex

by Grenoelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, Not Canon Compliant, Skull Fucking, Tentacle Dick, all of this is for fun, all trolls have the same genitals, bulge is tentacle dick nook is just a vag, even though again he doesnt really know what he's doing, gamzee doms bc he knows equius likes it, gamzee isn't fully aware of what he's doing, switching between gamzee's two typing quirks for fun, will fall back on beetle mating behaviors when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenoelle/pseuds/Grenoelle
Summary: WIP. Smut oneshot collection focused on Gamzee Makara :o). Each chapter is VERY SHORT and contains a different oneshot/ship. See tags for warnings/headcanons. Has not been edited except for a read through for spelling mistakes. Probably nothing that hasn't been done before but I was asked to post this so here goes lol.





	1. GamTav Skullfucking

Ah, Tavros. You were always a good friend.

Rot would not settle into the bodies in this place, it was all too sterile, but that suited them well, didn't it?

Gamzee ran his fingertips along Tavros' horns. Never again would he have a chance to hear his friend's gentle laughter or sick rhymes. A tragedy, truly.

He closed Tavros' eyes, at least for the time being, opened his mouth- intriguing that it was still wet with saliva! Overcome with curiosity, Gamzee pushed two fingers down his throat and back up. It felt decently pleasant.

“tAvRos, Do YoU mInD..?” There was no answer, of course. Gamzee supposed, then, that he wouldn't mind. “iT wOuLd FeEl PrEtTy FuCkiN' gReAt, I pRoMiSe, BrOtHeR. wOuLdN't LeT a MoThErFuCkEr EvEr Be GeTtInG hUrT aGaIn.”

Tavros thoroughly reassured, Gamzee pulled down his pants and matching spotted briefs. He also lifted Tavros' head by the horns and held it close so that his old friend's mouth was an inch away from his squirming bulge. The clown-troll swore Tavros' jaw opened a little more in anticipation. Exciting! He would not make his friend wait any longer; Gamzee never cared to be a tease. He pulled Tavros just a bit closer and wriggled his tentabulge right into Tavros' wet mouth.  
“tHaT aIn'T bEiNg ToO mUcH nOw, Is It?”

Tavros' head did not respond. Gamzee proceeded slowly, gently, not wanting to overwhelm him. But it was so difficult not to fuck him at full force, to exclaim all his feelings for the bronzeblood at once.

“TaVrOs...” his voice faltered somewhat. He wished desperately that his friend would answer him, but alas, his eyes stayed closed, his mouth unmoving even as Gamzee was right there pleasuring him. Perhaps his gentleness had backfired- maybe Tavros needed to be handled a little rougher. That sounded right- he always did hang around with the most violent of trolls aside from himself.

Struck with this realization, Gamzee pulled Tavros' horns forward roughly, grunted as his bulge pushed back farther into his partner's throat.

“iS tHiS wHaT... is this what you wanted?” He breathed in. Frustration was starting to get the best of him as Tavros gave no further reaction. “IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED, TAVROS?”

Still nothing.

Gamzee screamed wordlessly and threw the both of them to the ground. Tavros could be as stubborn as his bull horns suggested sometimes. It was infuriating! The clown troll growled again and attempted to thrust himself further into Tavros' throat. Then again, again, until his grip on Tavros' horns suddenly tightened and lilac ejaculate burst from his bulge.

A sudden, horrific awareness washed over Gamzee in the seconds just afterwards. He pulled his body away from the decapitated head.

Tears welled up as he watched his own cum leak from Tavros's neck.

“i'M sOrRy BrO, i DoN't, UnDeRsTaNd, WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK iS hApPeNiNg RiGhT nOw-”

Gamzee's vision darkened, and he did not resist the sudden sleep. In fact, he was grateful for it, for an end to his terror, and wished to never wake again.


	2. GamQuius Consensual Fun

 

“D --> This is ridiculous.” 

Equius turned his head away. But he didn't really _want_ to, and his companion knew that.

Lithe fingers gripped Equius' chin and turned his head back so that the two faced one another again. Already, Equius could feel the sweat on his forehead. Were there any towels around? All he saw here were horns and empty pie tins, neither of which could do any good for a damp face.

“D --> We need to be serious now, and, and-” Gamzee let Equius' face go, but he didn't turn back away. The clown tilted his head and let out a soft _ha._

“yOu'Re AlL sAyInG wE nEeD tO bE sErIoUs AnD sHiT, bUt ThIs MoThErFuCkEr DoN't SeE aNyThInG tO bE gEtTiNg SeRiOuS aBoUt. MaYbE yOu, JuSt NeEd To ChIlL?”

“D --> I do not and will not.”

“mAyBe YoU sHoUlD.”

Equius paused. The other troll's demeanor seemed slightly more aggressive than usual. But it could have just been his imagination- worse, his hopes.

“D --> You will stop now.”

“nAh.”

Equius sucked in a breath. Perspiration started to run down his face heavy enough that it may as well have been raining.

“D --> I ap-?” he couldn't even finish apologizing for commanding something of the greater noble.

“yOu'Re A cOoL mOtHeRfUcKeR, bUt FrOm OnE bRoThEr To AnOtHeR, i ThInK yOu NeEd To MaYbE bE tAkInG lEsSoNs In BeInG mOrE oF a CoOl MoThErFuCkEr ThAn YoU'rE aLrEaDy BeInG?”

Equius took off his glasses, intending just to wipe the increasing amount of sweat away. Gamzee gripped his face again when he was vulnerable, though, pulled him closer than he'd ever been with most people. He felt weak. It was amazing. And terrifying. Equius tried to glance away from Gamzee's piercing eyes, but he kept being drawn back to them. 

“D --> O-Oh- yes. I think you would be most suited in teaching me that lesson, Makara.”

“yEaH, aNd LiKe, YoU kNoW yOu CaN't Be UsInG aNy FuCkIn' BoWs WhEn YoU dOn'T kNoW hOw To ChIlL. yOu CaN't Be AlL sErViNg OuR rAcE tHaT wAy.” Though he said it more like the thought just came to his mind, Equius nodded enthusiastically into his friend's hands.

“D --> You make an e%cellent point, sir, I was such a f001 I didn't even realize my behavior would result in such terrible ramifications. Please put me in my place-”

Gamzee would. The clown smirked and pulled their heads together. Equius was extremely malleable in this state; he readily accepted the kiss, even sighed into it. He didn't dare initiate anything himself, but he gave nods and low, pleasant grunts to make obvious that he enjoyed the situation as it was happening. Gamzee's hands took their time exploring the rest of Equius' body, first down his (now quite moist) arms and then up under his tank top. Equius wished their lips might be parted further, just so he could verbally concede like the pathetic excuse for a blueblood he was. But he wouldn't dare put a stop to any of Gamzee's wills on his own, so for now a nonverbal submission sufficed. When clearly satisfied with what he felt from Equius' broad chest, Gamzee's long fingers plunged back down Equius' body, further than before, and the lesser noble tensed up again. At the first sign of resistance, Gamzee immediately pulled away and shot him an inquisitive face.

“D --> I don't- I mean- I'm honored, but, didn't I make a terrible mistake? I don't think I'm worthy of- of _mating-_ even if to show- ah- how to _'chill'_ ”

Gamzee took a second, supposedly to think over how to respond. Then he smiled, grinned so wide it was nigh-uncanny. No. It was definately uncanny, no doubt about it.

“mAyBe ThE lEsSoN pArT's OvEr?”

“D --> Is that a question, or..?”

“LiKe, DiD yOu MoThErFuCkIn' ThInK tHaT mAyBe I'm NoT tEaChIn' YoU iN tHe ScHoOlLiKe WaY? mAyBe NoW i JuSt WaNnA tEaCh A lEsSoN iN tHe PuNiShMeNtLiKe WaY? cAuSe I tHiNk...” He ran a hand through his hair. Equius watched the sweat on it- probably his own- wipe away the top of Gamzee's makeup. The whole situation felt very surreal in that moment, like he couldn't believe that this was happening, that this could happen, and it all centered around that bit of smudged face paint in that half a second of silence. “I'm TiReD oF bEiNg NiCe. YoU'rE rEaLlY gEtTiNg My HaRsH oN.”

Equius swallowed. He was instantly back in focus. Just below Gamzee's hands he felt his bulge wriggle and his nook lubricate itself in preparation.

His expression probably revealed enough, if the movement in his pants or dramatic increase in sweat didn't. Something must have, because Gamzee didn't wait any longer for a response. He pushed Equius onto his back and began pulling away their clothes. It was good that Gamzee was being assertive, because for the most part Equius was frozen with both fear and arousal.

When Gamzee pulled away Equius' cobalt blue briefs, their bulges wrapped around one another, forcing their chests even closer together. Gamzee's grin stayed wide as he attacked his companion with another kiss. Equius didn't feel particularly punished, but he accepted Gamzee's word that this was indeed punishment, and took on the rough kissing and the way his bulge forced itself into his virgin entrance with as much grace as anyone could. His profuse sweating only got worse, that certainly didn't help his state of mind- but was it really his fault? Gamzee's status, his blood, the sudden and powerful change in demeanor- wouldn't anyone be rendered a pathetic mess in Equius' position?

He hoped so. He hoped it wasn't just him.

Gamzee was rough, enough to please him immensely, but Equius also knew on some level that the clown held back. If they did this again, he was sure, would not end the encounter without a few very extreme injuries. But this time, Gamzee merely growled and bit his lip and came into him with enough enthusiasm that one might think a mating bucket had been prepared for them. Equius did not get to reach that level of physical pleasure in himself, but both trolls silently understood that was how Equius wanted it.

When all was done, Gamzee pulled himself away, and gently, though still in his oscillating tone, spoke again.

“i GuEsS yOu'Re FoRgIvEn FoR nOw, BrOtHeR, bUt ReMeMbEr, To ChIlLaX a Li'L mOrE lIkE tHiS, iN tHe FuTuRe, So We DoN't GoTtA bE cUlLeD oR nO sHiT,” Equius gasped weakly and nodded. He felt thick liquid dripping out of his nook and onto the floor.

“D --> Y-Yes sir. Thank you... for the guidance, Makara.”

“nO pRoBlEm, BrOtHeR. aLwAyS wIlLiNg To HeLp A dEsPeRaTe MoThErFuCkEr Of A fRiEnD." Gamzee winked, or at least, Equius swore he did, but after that, he would be doubting everything he knew.


End file.
